Hunter's Christmas
by xGothicxAngelx
Summary: Mouhahaha, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de fous ... un Noël de chasseur sans créature à tuer, sans Apocalypse à arrêter, bref, un Noël tranquille. Oui, je sais, on est en septembre ... et alors !


**/!\ LIRE CECI AVANT DE LIRE LE RESTE /!\**

**Et c'est sous la menace du couteau d'une amie que je poste cet O.S ... parce que je tiens à la vie ;) Bref, déjà faut que vous sachiez que tout ça part d'un délire avec ma meilleure amie. Donc oui, y'a deux personnages rajoutés. Cynthia et Alexia. Dans notre merveilleux délire, on a rajouté Alex, qui est la soeur des Winchester (et amoureuse de Castiel ... oui, je sais, débile :P) et Cynthia, la meilleure amie d'Alex, et qui, vous le remarquerez, sort avec un des frérot :P. Je mettrais peut-être un de ses quatre, un OS ou une fic qui explique leur histoire à ces deux filles ;) (le problème avec moi c'est que j'ai des tonnes et des tonnes d'idées en tête qui me font littéralement cramer le cerveau mais aussi une flemme légendaire d'écrire :P alors que j'adore ça :P) donc voilà, et oui, je sais, une fic de Noël en plein mois de septembre ? Disons que ma meilleure amie m'a plonger en "ambiance Noël" et cet O.S est sorti de mon esprit tordu. Donc si jamais il vous plaît, vous pourrez toujours le relire en décembre au coin du feu avec un bon chocolat chaud :D Voilà, je vous emmerdes pas plus, bonne lecture :) **

* * *

_**A Hunter's Christmas **_

_**24 décembre, 14h30 :**_

**« Elles manigancent un truc ces deux-là ! » C'est ce que Dean se dit lorsque Cynthia et Alex leur avait dit, à lui et Bobby, qu'ils devaient s'absenter pour la journée. Et ce qui lui avait aussi mis la puce à l'oreille c'est quand il avait interrogé Sam, parce que tout simplement, son frère ne sait pas mentir. **

**- Sam, pourquoi on devrait s'absenter ?**

**- Bah, parce que, bah, euh … vous voulez pas vous faire une petite sortie rien que tout les deux ? **

**- Tu sais que t'es bizarre par moment ?**

**- Oui ! Enfin, ah bon ? Mais non ! **

**- Enfin, de toute façon, j'attends de voir comment vous allez faire partir Bobby d'ici, c'est un peu chez lui et il ne sortira sous cette neige que si …**

**- BOBBY ! RUFUS A BESOIN DE TOI ET DEAN ! Hurla Alex en arrivant dans la pièce. **** _(non, dans ma fic, il est pas mort :D)_**

**- Bon, Dean, t'attends quoi pour ramener tes fesses dans la voiture ! Râla Bobby qui venait d'arriver**

**- OK, je m'incline, céda Dean**

**- Allez, vas-y avant que Bobby te tue ! Lui dit Cynthia avant de l'embrasser et de le pousser vers la sortie. **

**Alex surveilla discrètement la fenêtre et quand elle fut sûre que la voiture était au bout de la rue, elle revint dans 'le salon'.**

**- Dean se doute de quelque chose, vous savez ! Leur dit Sam**

**- Et grâce à qui ? Ironisa Cynthia, « vous voulez pas vous faire une petite sortie rien que tout les deux » ?! T'aurais pu trouver mieux ! Heureusement qu'Alex soit arrivé à convaincre Rufus de les retenir jusqu'à ce soir !**

**- Rooh, la prochaine fois tu t'y colle ! Et comment t'y es arrivé sœurette ?**

**- Bah un peu de persuasion … et une bonne bouteille de whisky que je lui ai promis ! Répondit Alex, bref, c'est pas tout ça mais faut ranger cette baraque et la décorer avant que les deux râleurs de service ne reviennent !**

**- Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand cette idée de fêter Noël ? Voulut savoir Sam **

**- Cynthia et ses idées bizarre ! Mais pour une fois, j'approuve. Ça doit bien faire 3 ans qu'on a pas fêté Noël et la dernière fois c'était parce que c'était censé être le dernier de Dean ! Donc on va se rattraper ce soir !**

**- Allez bande de feignasses ! AU BOULOT ! Hurla Cynthia en dégageant une pîle de livre **

**- Chef, oui chef ! Se moquèrent les deux Winchester.**

_**Dans la voiture 14h45**_

**- Tu sais qu'ils mijotent quelque chose ? Demanda Dean**

**- Bien-sûr ! Lui répondit Bobby**

**- Ah ? Tu savais ? **

**- Tu sais quelle date on est ? **

**- Non, mais attends ...le 24 décembre. Ils nous préparent un réveillon de Noël.**

**-Ouais. Et je le sais surtout parce que j'ai vu ta sœur avec un carton de décoration que j'ai pas sorti depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années.**

**- On y retourne alors ?**

**- Non, laissons les faire. Mais appelle Rufus, on as des achats de Noël à faire ! **

**- Le 24 décembre ? Tu veux nous tuer Bobby ?! **

**- Non, mais si on débarque sans rien, c'est Cynthia qui nous tuera, choisi, Cynth' ou les magasins ? **

**- Passe moi le téléphone …**

_**Maison de Bobby 15h**_

**- Bon, Sam, tu sais cuisiner non ? Demanda Cynthia**

**- Oui, pourquoi ? **

**- Allez ! Met toi aux fourneaux ! Alex et moi on décore le reste ! **

**- OK ! Je cuisine quoi ? **

**- Des trucs de Noël ! **

**- Tu veux pas venir m'aider ? **

**- Ah non ! Cynthia reste avec moi ! Sinon y'aura plus rien à manger ce soir ! Ironisa Alex**

**- Eh ! Je t'entends tu sais ! Bon, vas-y Sam ! On croit en toi ! Taquina Cynthia**

**- Bon, j'y vais ! **

**Les filles sortirent chercher le sapin qu'elles avaient caché il y a quelques jours au fond de la casse. Elles retournèrent à l'intérieur complètement couverte de neige. **

**- Oh, des yétis ! Taquina Sam en passant devant elle chercher on sais pas quoi dans l'entrée**

**- Toi retourne à tes fourneaux où je te fais bouffer le sapin ! Menaça Alex**

**- TOUCHE PAS A CE BEAU SAPIN TOI ! Ou je te fais bouffer toute la neige du pays ! Menaça aussi Cynthia en éloignant le sapin de sa meilleure amie. **

**Sam retourna dans la cuisine et les filles installèrent le sapin dans un coin de la pièce qui d'habitude était encombrés de livres. Elles avaient mis les livres dans une autre pièce et mis le bureau du chasseur sur un coté où il ne dérangera pas. Cynthia se dirigea vers une chaîne HI-FI qu'elle avait trouvé dans une des chambres inoccupées de l'étage et mis de la musique. **

**- « Jingle Bells Rock » ? Sérieusement Cynth ? Se moqua Alex**

**- Ah, toi et Dean pourraient me supplier à genoux ce soir, pas d'AC/DC ou d'autre truc de ce genre ! Ce soir, c'est des chansons de Noël, point ! Répondit Cynthia**

**- Tu verras ça avec Dean et Bobby ! **

**- Je m'occupe de ces deux râleurs t'inquiètes ! Le premier qui me ruine mon Noël ira dormir dehors dans une des voiture ! Et crois moi avec les -5° qu'ils annoncent ce soir, ils vont pas rire. **

**Alex rigola en se disant que sa meilleure amie en tenait une couche des fois. Elle chercha ensuite le carton de décoration qu'elle avait trouvé dans la cave i semaines. Cynthia avait installé un tabouret près du sapin et pris des boules de Noël et des guirlandes dans le carton pendant qu'Alex décorait le reste de la pièce. **

**- Si Bobby nous voyait, j'imagine même pas sa tête, rigola Alex**

**- Ouais bah Bobby hein ! Qu'il nous laisse faire Noël au moins une fois ! Je veux un vrai Noël, un bon repas, distribution des cadeaux et tout le tralala OK ?! **

**- Alors toi Cynth ! Je te jure ! Au faites, t'a acheter quoi comme cadeau pour Bobby ? **

**- Surprise ! Répondit Cynthia en faisant un clin d'œil vers Alex**

**Sam entra dans la pièce, et regarda le travail des filles.**

**- Wow ! Vous avez géré les filles ! Admira-t-il**

**- Comme toujours ! Répondit Cynthia, t'es venue nous complimenter ou ?**

**- Euh ouais, on est combien ce soir ? **

**- Bah, toi, Dean, Cynthia, Bobby et moi, si tu sais compter ça fait … commença Alex**

**- On sera 6 Sammy ! La coupa Cynthia**

**- Cynth, on est 5 pas 6 !**

**- T'oublie Cas' ! Il est invité aussi ! **

**- Ah … ouais bah on est 6 Sammy !**

**- OK ! Répondit celui-ci en retournant dans la cuisine, ET C'EST SAM ! Hurla-t-il à travers la porte de la cuisine**

**- OK Sam ...my ! Répondirent les filles en chœurs.**

**- JE VOUS HAIS ! **

**Cynthia et Alex rirent un bon moment avant de se remettre à leurs décorations. Une bonne heure plus tard, elles eurent enfin fini. **

**- Je suis fière de nous ! Déclara Cynthia**

**- Moi aussi ! Nous reste plus qu'a ramener la table de la salle à manger au milieu ! Expliqua Alex**

**- Allez ! **

** Elles cherchèrent donc la fameuse table, elles y mirent une belle nappe rouge trouver dans la cave et mirent le couvert. **

**- Par contre, m'en veut pas Cynthia mais je pense pas que Castiel mangera, tu sais que les anges ne mangent pas ! Lui rappela Alex**

**- Ouais mais ce soir, c'est Noël, alors il mangera, de gré ou de force ! Répondit Cynthia avec un air déterminé**

**- Toi, rien ne te gâcheras ton Noël apparemment ! **

**- Ah non ! Bon allons voir comment se débrouille ton frère ! **

**Elles rejoignirent Sam dans la cuisine d'où ce dégageait une délicieuse odeur. Elles trouvèrent le Winchester entrain de préparer ce qui ressemblait à des gâteaux de Noël.**

**- Oooh ! Je veux goûter ! Dit Cynthia en essayant d'attraper un des petits gâteaux déjà fait.**

**- Rêve ! C'est pour ce soir ! Répondit Sam en lui tapant gentiment la main qui allait prendre un des gâteau**

**Il se retourna ensuite vers le four et Cynthia en profita pour prendre un gâteau qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche avant de tirer la langue dans le dos de Sam. **

**- Cynthia ? Appela Sam **

**- Quoi ? Demanda innocemment Cynthia, la bouche pleine**

**- Je t'ai vu tu sais ! **

**- Et toi, t'es sexy dans ton tablier de ménagère tu sais ! Se moqua Cynthia**

**- Ferme là et aidez moi a faire une autre fournée de gâteau !**

**- CHEF OUI CHEF ! Hurlèrent les filles avant de se mettre au boulot.**

_**Au centre ville 15h**_

**- Heureusement que question vêtements, Alex ne soit pas difficile avec la couleur, railla Dean**

**- Arrête donc de râler imbécile ! C'est Noël ! Le sermonna Bobby**

**- Depuis quand t'es de si bonne humeur, railla encore Dean**

**- La ferme ! **

**Dean soupira, déjà qu'il se trouvait débile à se balader avec des sacs dans les mains, « on dirait une fille faisant du shopping» marmonna-t-il dans sa tête.**

**- T'a tout ? Demanda soudain Bobby**

**- Presque, me manque plus que … OH PARFAIT ! S'exclama Dean en regardant la vitrine d'une bijouterie, je reviens de suite Bobby ! Attends moi là !**

**- En même temps, c'est toi qu'à les clés de la voiture, _idjit _!**

_**Maison de Bobby 17h30**_

**Le repas était prêt, enfin, resterait plus qu'à le chauffer ce soir. Cynthia leur fit remarquer qu'il était temps d'aller ce préparer parce que une bonne douche s'imposait, la préparation des gâteaux avait fini dans une ambiance bon enfant, et surtout en bataille de farine. Sam partit se préparer en premier, vu que c'est lui qui prends le moins de temps sous la douche. Pendant ce temps, Cynthia et Alex vérifiait que tout est OK. **

**- ATTENDS! On as oublié un truc ! S'écria Cynthia dans le salon, effrayant Alex au passage**

**- Quoi ?! Questionna Alex **

**- Le gui ! Où est la branche de gui ! **

**- Tu veux vraiment mettre une branche de gui ?! **

**- Bah ouais, je compte bien entraîner Dean en-dessous !**

**- Tu sais, t'a plus besoin d'une branche de gui pour l'embrasser je crois.**

**- Ouais mais c'est une tradition ! Expliqua Cynthia en prenant la branche de gui qu'Alex avait jeté au fond du carton en la pensant inutile. Et puis, t'aura une excuse pour embrasser Castiel si il passe en dessous ! **

**- Commence pas toi ! Déjà Dean me gonfle avec ça ! **

**- Ouais mais vous êtes ensemble mais vous êtes pas très démonstratif je trouve !**

**- C'est un ange Cynth ! Être en couple ne fait pas partie de ses spécialités !**

**- Ouais, mais ce soir, OUI ! Répondit Cynthia en accrochant la branche de gui dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait du salon au hall. **

**Sam arriva à ce moment et fixa la branche au-dessus de lui. Il regarda ensuite Cynthia et Alex éclata de rire.**

**- On va faire comme si on était pas obligé de s'embrasser d'accord ? Proposa Sam**

**- Faisons ça ! Répondit Cynthia, et toi la naine, FERME LA ! **

**Mais Alex continua de rire jusqu'à ce que Cynthia disparaissent à l'étage pour prendre sa douche. Alex discuta quelques minutes avec son frère quand Bobby et Dean rentrèrent. **

**- J'avais dis à Rufus de vous occuper jusqu'à 19h, c'est-à-dire encore une bonne demi-heure ! Râla Alex**

**- T'inquiètes pas, on était au courant pour votre fête improviser et pour pas que Cynthia nous tue, on est aller faire les courses de Noël ! Expliqua Dean en montrant les sacs remplie de paquets qu'il avait en main. **

**- Oh, super ! Va les mettre sous le sapin s'il te plaît ! **

**- Le sap...WOW ! Vous avez bien bosser ! **

**- Et ouais ! Et Sam nous as préparé un bon repas ! **

**- Super parce que j'ai faim ! **

**- Ouais, mais d'abord, une douche et tu te change ! **

**- Oui maman, railla Dean**

**Cynthia arriva enfin, les cheveux bouclés à la place des cheveux lisses qu'elle a d'habitude, et elle s'était changé. Pas de robe ou quoi que ce soit, juste une tenue un peu plus festive que ce qu'elle porte pour chasser. Alex passa à la douche, retirer la farine qu'elle avait sur elle et revint vingt minutes plus tard, comme Cynthia, pas de robe, juste un peu mieux habillé que lorsqu'elle chasse. Dean partit à son tour se doucher. Alex se tourna vers Cynthia et elle l'a vit seule au milieu du salon. **

**- Tu fais quoi là ? Lui demanda-t-elle en la rejoignant**

**- Je passe un appel, lui répondit Cynthia en lui faisant un clin d'œil**

**- Un appel ? Tu appelles qu …**

**- Bonsoir les filles. **

**Alex sursauta en se retournant et vit Castiel devant elle. **

**- Apprends à sonner avant d'apparaître, s'il te plaît Cas, je vais finir par y rester une fois !**

**- Pardon !**

**- Bon, CADEAUX ! Hurla Cynthia en courant vers le sapin comme une gamine de 5 ans.**

**- Allons-y avant qu'elle dégomme le sapin, railla Alex**

**- Je commence !**

**- Si tu veux Cynth ! **

**- OK, Cas, viens par là ! **

**Castiel s'approcha de Cynthia et elle lui tendit un paquet, il resta quelques secondes à la regarder avant de regarder le paquet entre ses mains comme s'il allait exploser.**

**- T'es pas interdit de l'ouvrir tu sais, blagua Cynthia en voyant le manque de réaction de l'ange.**

**Castiel ouvrit donc le paquet et y trouva une veste dans le même genre que Sam. Il regarda Cynthia**

**- Euh, merci Cynthia**

**- Joyeux Noël Castiel ! Et fais moi plaisir, change moi ce trench-coat pourri !, elle se tourna vers Alex, par là ma belle !**

**- Merci Cynthia ! Lui dit Alex en prenant le paquet que lui tendait sa meilleure amie. **

**Elle l'ouvrit et trouva une robe, elle regarda sa meilleure amie. Elle ? Porter une robe. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle ne la porterait surement pas mais s'abstint en voyant le regard noir que Cynthia lui jetait.**

**- Et t'a intérêt à la porter !**

**- Pas de soucis Cynthia ! répondit Alex en souriant parce qu'elle savait que Cynthia ne lui permettrait pas de ne pas la porter.**

**- Sam, tiens, comme ça tu pourra plus râler que t'a pas d'amulette comme ton frère !**

**- J'ai jamais râler ! Répondit Sam en ouvrant le petit paquet où se trouvait un pendentif en forme de poignard, mais merci Cynth !**

**- De rien Sammy ! Bobby, à toi ! Repris Cynthia en allant vers le chasseur pour lui mettre une casquette sur la tête. J'en avais marre de te voir avec toujours la même ! S'expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard de Bobby vers elle. Et le meilleur pour la fin, j'ai vu que t'avais briser ta vieille montre pendant notre dernière chasse, expliqua-t-elle en allant vers Dean qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain et les avait rejoint, donc j'ai économiser et je t'en ai racheter une ! **

**- Merci ma puce !**

**- Eh oh, je veux pas juste un merci de ta part ! Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser**

**- C'est mignon ! Se moquèrent Sam et Alex**

**- Bon, vous nous donnez vos cadeaux ?!**

**Alex distribua les siens, une nouvelle chemise pour Sam et Dean, un livre de recette pour Bobby pour qu'il, je cite, « continue à nous faire de bon petits plats quand on est de passage », une autre chemise pour Castiel aussi parce qu'elle et Cynthia s'était mis d'accord pour le relooker un peu, et aussi une robe pour Cynthia. Après ce fut au tour de Sam de distribuer ses cadeaux, un t-shirt noir pour sa sœur, quelques trucs pour l'Impala pour Dean en souvenir d'un ancien Noël, une chemise pour Bobby et aussi une pour Castiel « Histoire que tu puisse changer de temps en temps » et un magnifique t-shirt blanc avec « Je suis chiante mais je le vie bien » inscris dessus pour Cynthia qui lui balança une guirlande non utilisé dans la tronche. Bobby partit chercher son 'cadeau' dans l'entrée et revint avec un pack de bière parce que « je suis pas vraiment doué pour les cadeaux alors j'ai pris un truc que je suis sûr que tout le monde aime ». Dean prit une bière avant de chercher ses cadeaux, un jean noir pour sa sœur qui se tourna vers ses deux frères **

**- Vous vous êtes cotiser pour me faire une garde robe c'est ça ?**

**- C'est le geste qui compte ! Répondirent les deux frères en chœur**

**Dean continua sa distribution, un certain magasine pour son frère, aussi en souvenir d'un certain Noël, aussi une chemise pour Bobby parce que « je voyais pas quoi t'offrir d'autre a part peut-être une tasse 'le meilleur chasseur au monde' mais y'avais pas ça en magasin ! », il n'avais rien pour Cas parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il viendrait et il alla vers Cynthia et lui passa un bracelet autour du poignet. Elle regarda son bracelet et vis qu'il y avais des pentacles et d'autre signe de ce genre autour. **

**- Oh merci !**

**- De rien trésor **

**- Viens là toi ! S'exclama Cynthia en embrassant son petit ami**

**- Hum, j'ai faim ! Dit Sam en allant s'asseoir.**

**- Attends ! S'écria Cynthia, Cas, tu peux aller sous l'encadrement de la porte s'il te plaît ?**

**- Cynthia … maugréa Alex**

**Castiel regarda bizarrement Cynthia mais y alla. Une fois en dessous, il fixa Cynthia qui souriait bizarrement. **

**- Oh ben ça alors ! Du gui ! J'avais pas vu ! Déclara Cynthia en exagérant le ton de surprise, Alex ?**

**- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Sourit Alex en allant embrassant son ange**

**- Maintenant on peut aller manger ! Dit Cynthia en allant s'asseoir.**

**Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à se régaler, bravo Sam. Même Castiel mangea, un peu forcé par le regard de tueuse que lui lançait Cynthia mais bon. Ils rigolèrent en se racontant des blagues ou des anecdotes de chasses passées. **

**Vers 23h, Dean vit sa sœur fixer l'extérieur.**

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe Alex ?**

**- J'ai cru voir un truc ! Lui répondit-elle en souriant étrangement à Cynthia**

**- Ah ouais ! Dit Cynthia en fixant l'extérieur, allons voir ! **

**Et Cynthia et Alex coururent à la porte d'entrée et sortirent dehors. Les autres accoururent mais ne virent plus les filles. Dean s'avançât et reçut deux boules de neige dans la tête.**

**- Vous êtes sérieuse les filles ? On as passé l'âge de ces enfantillage non ? Railla-t-il**

**- Tu dis ça parce que tu sais pas te battre ! Lui répondit sa sœur en courant derrière lui pour lui mettre de la neige dans le col**

**- Alors ça tu va le payer sœurette ! SAMMY J'AI BESOIN DE RENFORT ! **

**Et ils firent une grande bataille de boules de neige, même Castiel participa, après qu'ils lui eurent expliqué comment on faisait. Juste Bobby ne participait pas et les regardait. Il vit Alex sur le dos de Sam, lui mettre de la neige dans les cheveux, Castiel tenir Cynthia au sol pendant que Dean la recouvrait de neige et qu'elle hurlait que « C'EST PAS JUSTE ! VOUS ETES DEUX ! ». **

**Ils finirent par rentrer, se séchèrent et allèrent se coucher. Du plus loin que Dean et Sam se souvinrent, c'était le meilleur Noël qu'ils avaient passé. **

**THE END :D**

* * *

**Voilà :) en espérant que vous avez aimé :) et je précise que Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas :/ seul cet O.S débile de Noël m'appartient ainsi qu'Alex et Cynthia ;) (et oui je sais, je suis nulle en cadeaux x) mais bon) **

**Voilà, et je vous dis à bientôt :D (et je vais me cacher en attendant les bombes sur ma maison tellement ce truc est ... indescriptible :P)**


End file.
